Potop/Rozdział LXXXII
Pan miecznik rosieński wrócił w kilka dni później. Mimo iż jechał z glejtem Bogusławowym, dotarł tylko do Rosień; do samych zaś Billewicz nie było po co jeździć, gdyż nie było ich już na świecie. Dwór, zabudowania, wieś, wszystko zostało do cna spalone w ostatniej bitwie, którą ksiądz Straszewicz, jezuita, stoczył na czele swego oddziału z kapitanem szwedzkim Rossą. Lud był w lasach lub w partiach zbrojnych. Zostały na miejscu wsi zamożnej jeno ziemia i woda. Drogi przytym pełne były "grasantów", to jest zbiegów z wojsk rozmaitych którzy znacznymi kupami chodząc, rozbojem się trudnili, tak że nawet pomniejsze komendy wojskowe nie były od nich bezpieczne. Nie zdołał się zatem pan miecznik nawet i o tym przekonać, czy zakopane w sadzie solówki ze srebrem i pieniędzmi ocalały, i powrócił do Taurogów wielce zły, zgryziony, z okrutną przeciw niszczycielom w sercu zawziętością. Ledwie nogą zstąpił z kałamaszki, wciągnęła go Oleńka do swej komnaty i opowiedziała mu wszystko, co jej Hassling-Ketling powiadał. Zatrząsł się na to stary szlachcic, który nie mając własnego potomstwa, dziewczynę jak córkę kochał. Przez jakiś czas łapał się tylko za głownię szabli, powtarzając: "Bij, kto cnotliwy!" — wreszcie za głowę się porwał i tak mówić począł: — Mea culpa, mea maxima culpa! bo mi i samemu czasem do łba przychodziło, i ten i ów szeptał, że ów piekielnik w amorach dla ciebie utonął, a ja nie mówiłem nic, jeszczem się w boki brał myśląc: "Nuż się ożeni!" Gosiewskim krewniśmy, Tyzenhauzom także... Czemu nie mamy być krewni Radziwiłłom? Za pychę to, za pychę Bóg mię karze... Zacne zdrajca pokrewieństwo obmyślił. Takim nam być chciał krewnym... bodaj go zabito!... jako dworski byk wiejskim jałoszkom! Bodaj go zabito! Ale poczekasz! Pierwej ta ręka i ta szabla spróchnieją!.. — Tu n ratunku myśleć trzeba — odrzekła Oleńka. I nuż przedstawiać swe plany ucieczki. Pan miecznik wysapawszy się słuchał uważnie, na koniec rzekł: — Wolej mi poddaństwo zebrać i partię utworzyć! Będę Szwedów podchodził, jako inni podchodzą, jak niegdyś Kmicic Chowańskiego. Bezpieczniej ci będzie w lesie i w polu niż na tym dworze zdrajcy i heretyka! — Dobrze — odpowiedziała panna. — Nie tylko się nie sprzeciwiam — mówił w zapale miecznik — ale tak powiadam: że im prędzej, tym lepiej... A toć poddaństwa ani kos mi nie brak. Spalili mi rezydencję, mniejsza z tym ! to z innych wiosek chłopstwo ściągnę... Wszyscy Billewicze, którzy już są w polu, staną przy nas. Pokażemy ci, panku, pokrewieństwo... pokażemy, co to na honor Billewiczówny nastawać... Tyś Radziwiłł! Nic to! nie masz hetmanów w billewiczowskim rodzie, ale nie masz i zdrajców!... Obaczym, za kim cała Żmudź pójdzie!... Tu zwrócił się do panny: — Ciebie osadzim w Białowieży, a sami wrócim! Nie może inaczej być! Musi on za ten afront odpokutować, bo to całego stanu szlacheckiego krzywda. Infamis, kto się za nami nie opowie! Bóg pomoże, bracia pomogą, obywatele pomogą, a wonczas ogień a miecz! Dotrzymają Billewicze Radziwiłłom! Infamis, kto nie z nami! infamis, kto zdrajcy szablą przed oczyma nie błyśnie! Król, sejmy, cała Rzeczpospolita z nami! Tu miecznik, czerwony jak krew i ze zjeżoną czupryną, począł pięścią w stół walić. — Pilniejsza ta wojna niż szwedzka, bo w nas jest cały stan rycerski, wszystkie prawa, wszystka Rzeczpospolita pokrzywdzona i w najgłębszych fundamentach zachwiana. Infamis, kto nie rozumie! Zginie ta ojczyzna, jeżeli pomsty i kary na zdrajcę nie wymierzym! I tak grała stara krew coraz gwałtowniej, że aż Oleńce przyszło miecznika uspokajać. Siedział on dotychczas spokojnie, choć się zdawało, że nie tylko ojczyzna, lecz i świat cały ginie, ale dopiero gdy Billewiczów dotknięto, w tym ujrzał najstraszniejszą przepaść dla ojczyzny i jak lew ryczeć począł. Lecz panna, która miała na niego wpływ wielki, zdołała go w końcu uspokoić tłumacząc mu, że dla zbawienia ich i dla tego, iżby się ucieczka udała, potrzeba właśnie najgłębszą tajemnicę zachować i nie pokazać księciu, że się czegokolwiek domyślają. Przyrzekł święcie, iż wedle jej wskazówek postąpi, po czym już radzili o samej ucieczce. Rzecz nie była zbyt trudna, bo zdawało się, że ich nie strzegą wcale. Postanowił tedy pan miecznik wyprawić naprzód pachołka z listami do ekonomów, aby natychmiast chłopstwo ze wszystkich wiosek, do niego i do innych Billewiczów należących, zbierali i zbroili. Następnie sześciu zaufanych czeladzi miało niby ruszyć do Billewicz po solówki z pieniędzmi i srebrem, a w rzeczy zatrzymać się w lasach girlakolskich i tam na państwo z końmi, tobołami i żywnością czekać. Oni sami ułożyli, że z Taurogów wyjadą z dwoma czeladnikami w saniach, niby tylko do pobliskiej Gawny, po czym na konie wierzchowe przesiądą i z kopyta ruszą. Do Gawny jeździli często do państwa Kuczuków-Olbrotowskich, gdzie czasem zostawali i na noc, spodziewali się zatem, że wyjazd ich nie zwróci niczyjej uwagi i że pogoń za nimi nie pójdzie, chyba we dwa lub trzy dni potem, gdy będą już wśród kup zbrojnych i w głębi niezbrodzonych lasów. Nieobecność księcia Bogusława utwierdzała ich w tej nadziei. Tymczasem pan Tomasz zajął się bardzo czynnie przygotowaniami. Pacholik z listami wyjechał na drugi dzień. Trzeciego rozmawiał pan miecznik obszernie z Patersonem o swoich zakopanych pieniądzach, których, jak mówił, było nad sto tysięcy, i o potrzebie przewiezienia ich do bezpiecznych Taurogów. Paterson uwierzył z łatwością, albowiem szlachcic i uchodził za bardzo bogatego, i był nim w istocie. — Niech je przywożą jak najprędzej — rzekł Szkot — jeśli potrzeba, to i żołnierzy jeszcze dodam. — Im mniej ludzi będzie wiedziało, co wiozę, tym lepiej. Czeladź moja wierna, a solówki każę im pieńką przykryć, którą często z naszych stron do Prus wożą, albo też klepkami, na które nikt się nie ułakomi. — Lepiej klepką — rzekł Paterson — bo przez konopie szablą albo dzidą można namacać, że coś innego na dnie wozu leży. A pieniądze najlepiej wasza mość księciu panu na skrypt oddaj. Wiem też, że potrzebuje pieniędzy, bo intraty źle dochodzą. — Chciałbym się księciu tak przysłużyć, aby niczego nie potrzebował — odparł szlachcic. Na tym skończyła się rozmowa i wszystko zdawało się składać jak najpomyślniej, gdyż zaraz potem ruszyła czeladź, a miecznik z Oleńką mieli wyjechać nazajutrz. Tymczasem wieczorem wrócił najniespodzianiej Bogusław na czele dwóch regimentów rajtarii pruskiej Sprawy jego nie musiały iść zbyt pomyślnie, bo wrócił zły i zgryziony. Tego jeszcze dnia zwołał radę wojenną, którą składali pełnomocnik elektorski hr. Sejdewitz, Paterson, Sakowicz i pułkownik rajtarski Kyritz. Obradowali do godziny trzeciej w nocy, a celem obrad była wyprawa na Podlasie przeciw panu Sapieże. — Elektor i król szwedzki zasilili mnie w miarę wojskiem — mówił książę. — Jedno z dwojga: albo Sapiehę zastaniem jeszcze na Podlasiu i w takim razie musimy go zetrzeć; albo nie: wówczas Podlasie zajmiem bez oporu. Do wszystkiego jednak trzeba pieniędzy, a tych ni elektor, ni jego szwedzki majestat mi nie dali, bo sami nie mają. — U kogoż pieniędzy szukać, jeżeli nie u waszej książęcej mości — odrzekł hr. Sejdewitz. — W całym świecie mówią o nieprzebranych radziwiłłowskich skarbach. Na to Bogusław: — Panie Sejdewitz, gdyby mnie dochodziło wszystko, co mi z dziedzicznych dóbr należy, pewnie bym miał więcej grosza niż pięciu waszych niemieckich książąt w kupę wziętych. Ale w kraju wojna, intraty nie dochodzą lub też przez rebelizantów bywają przejmowane. Można by gotowizny dostać na skrypty od miast pruskich, wszelako waść najlepiej wiesz, co się w nich dzieje, i że chyba dla jednego Jana Kazimierza rozwiązałyby worki. — A Królewiec? — Co można było wziąść, tom wziął, ale tego mało. — Za szczęście sobie poczytuję, że się będę mógł waszej książęcej wysokości dobrą radą przysłużyć — rzekł Paterson. — Wolałbym, żebyś się przysłużył gotówką. — Warta jej ta rada. Nie dawniej jak wczoraj mówił mi pan Billewicz, że ma zacne kwoty zakopane w sadzie w Billewiczach i że właśnie chce je tu w bezpieczne miejsce przenieść, aby je waszej książęcej wysokości na skrypt oddać. — A toś mi z nieba spadł i ów szlachcic także! — zawołał Bogusław. — A siłaż tam tego będzie? — Nad sto tysięcy prócz sreber i kosztowności, których bodaj że drugie tyle. — Sreber i kosztowności szlachcic nie zechce na gotowiznę zmieniać, ale można je będzie zastawić. Wdzięczenem ci, Paterson, bo w porę mi to przychodzi. Muszę z Billewiczem zaraz jutro pomówić. — To go uprzedzę, bo właśnie jutro wybiera się z panną do Gawny, do państwa Kuczuków-Olbrotowskich. — Uprzedź go, by nie wyjeżdżał, nim się ze mną nie obaczy. — Czeladź już posłana, boję się tylko, czy bezpiecznie dojedzie. — Można będzie posłać za nimi cały regiment, wreszcie pogadamy. W porę mi to, w porę! A i pocieszna rzecz, jeżeli Podlasie za pieniądze tego regalisty i patrioty od Rzeczypospolitej oderwę. To rzekłszy książę pożegnał radę, bo musiał jeszcze oddać się w ręce pokojowych, których zadaniem było co dzień przed nocą kąpielami, maścią mi i różnymi sztukami, znanymi tylko za granicą, nadzwyczajną jego urodę konserwować. Trwało to zwykle godzinę, a czasem i dwie; książę zaś i bez tego był już znużon drogą i późną godziną. Nazajutrz rano Paterson zatrzymał miecznika i Oleńkę oznajmieniem, iż książę pragnie się z nimi widzieć. Trzeba było wyjazd odłożyć, ale nie zaniepokoili się tym zbytnio, bo Paterson powiedział, o co chodzi. W godzinę później nadszedł książę. Mimo iż pan Tomasz i Oleńka przyrzekli sobie najświęciej, iż przyjmą go po dawnemu, i mimo wszelkich wysileń, nie mogli tego dokazać. Jej twarz zmieniła się, a miecznikowa nabiegła krwią na widok młodego księcia, i przez chwilę stali oboje zmieszani, wzburzeni, próżno usiłując do zwykłej powrócić spokojności. Książę, przeciwnie, swobodny był zupełnie, tylko trochę pomizerniał w oczach i twarz miał mniej ubarwioną niż zwykle, ale właśnie ta jego bladość cudnie odbijała od perłowej rannej szaty, przerabianej srebrem; spostrzegł jednak natychmiast, iż przyjmują go jakoś inaczej i mniej radzi widzą aniżeli zwyczajnie. Ale pomyślał zaraz, że pewnie tych dwoje regalistów dowiedziało się o jego stosunkach ze Szwedami, i stąd ten chłód w przyjęciu. Postanowił więc sypnąć im natychmiast piaskiem w oczy, i po zwykłych komplimentach powitalnych tak zaczął: — Panie mieczniku dobrodzieju, słyszałeś już zapewne waszmość, jakie nieszczęście mnie spotyka... — Wasza książęca mość chce mówić o śmierci księcia wojewody? — odparł miecznik. Nie tylko o śmierci. Cios to okrutny, wszelako już zdałem się na wolę Boga, który jak tuszę, wszystkie krzywdy bratu memu hojnie wynagrodził, ale na mnie nowy ciężar zesłał, bo muszę wojnę domową prowadzić, a dla każdego obywatela, miłującego ojczyznę, gorzka to dola... Miecznik nie odrzekł nic, tylko spojrzał nieco bokiem na Oleńkę. Książę zaś mówił dalej: — Moją pracą, moim trudem, a Bóg jeden wie, jakim kosztem doprowadziłem już pokój do skutku. Prawie o podpisanie traktatów tylko chodziło. Mieli Szwedzi wyjść z Polski, żadnej nagrody nie żądając, prócz przyzwolenia królewskiego i stanów, aby po śmierci Jana Kazimierza Carolus na tron polski był obrany. Wojownik tak wielki i potężny zbawieniem byłby dla Rzeczypospolitej. Co więcej, zaraz teraz miał zostawić posiłki na wojnę ukrainną i na moskiewską. Jeszcze byśmy granice rozszerzyli; ale panu Sapieże to nie na rękę, bo nie mógłby gnębić Radziwiłłów. Wszyscy się już na owe traktaty zgodzili, on jeden się zbrojną ręką przeciwi; za nic mu ojczyzna, byle prywaty mógł dochodzić. Aż przyszło do tego, że trzeba oręża przeciw niemu użyć, którą funkcję właśnie mnie, za tajemną zgodą Jana Kazimierza i Carolusa, powierzono. Ot, co jest! Nie wybiegałem się nigdy od żadnej służby, więc i tej podjąć się muszę, choć niejeden będzie mnie krzywo sądził i pomyśli, że bratobójczą wojnę z samej tylko zemsty wszczynam. Na to miecznik: — Kto waszą książęcą mość poznał tak dobrze jako my, tego pozory nie uwiodą i zawsze prawdziwe intencje waszej książęcej mości zrozumieć potrafi. Tu pan miecznik, zachwycony własną chytrością i polityką, mrugnął tak wyraźnie na Oleńkę, że ta aż przelękła się, by tych znaków nie ujrzał książę. Ten jednak spostrzegł. "Nie wierzą mi" — pomyślał. I chociaż gniewu na twarzy nie okazał, przecież ubodło go to w duszy. Był on zupełnie szczerze przekonany, że obrazą jest nie wierzyć Radziwiłłowi, nawet wówczas gdy mu się spodoba zmyślać. — Paterson mówił mi — rzekł po chwili — że wasza mość chcesz gotowiznę swą na skrypt mi oddać. Chętnie w tym waści dogodzę, gdyż przyznaję, że gotowy grosz i mnie teraz na rękę. Gdy spokój nastanie, uczynisz, co zechcesz, albo kwotę odbierzesz, alboli też dam waszmości parę wsi w zastaw, tak aby to z korzyścią dla cię było. Tu zwrócił się książę do Oleńki: — Przebacz waćpanna, że przy tak doskonałej istocie nie o supirach ani idyllach mówimy. Niesłuszna to rozmowa, jeno czasy takie, iż uwielbieniu i admiracji przystojnej folgi dać nie można. Oleńka spuściła oczy i chwyciwszy końcami palców za suknię, uczyniła dyg przynależny nie chcąc nic odpowiadać. Tymczasem miecznik ułożył sobie w głowie projekt niesłychanie niedołężny, ale który sam za nadzwyczaj przebiegły poczytał. "I z dziewczyną ucieknę, i pieniędzy nie pożyczę" — pomyślał. Za czym odchrząknąwszy i pogładziwszy kilkakroć czuba, tak rzekł: — Miło mi będzie waszej książęcej mości wygodzić. Nie mówiło się też Patersonowi o wszystkim, bo i z czerwonymi złotymi półgarncówka się znajdzie, zakopana osobno, aby w razie przygody całej gotowizny nie utracić. Prócz tego są i innych Billewiczów solówki, ale te podczas mojej nieobecności pod dyrekcją tej oto panny zakopywano i ona jedna potrafi wykalkulować miejsce, bo człowiek, który je nosił, umarł. Pozwólże nam, wasza książęca mość, jechać obojgu, to przywieziem wszystko. Bogusław spojrzał na niego bystro. — Jak to? Paterson powiadał, żeś już waszmość czeladź wysłał, a skoro wyjechała, to musi wiedzieć, gdzie pieniądze. — Ale o innych nikt nie wie, tylko ona. — Przecie muszą być zakopane w jakimś wyraźnym miejscu, które wskazać słowy albo delineare na papierze łatwo. — Słowa wiatr — odrzekł miecznik — a na delineacjach czeladź się nie zna. Pojedziemy oboje, ot, co! — Dla Boga, toż waść musi znać dobrze swoje sady, więc jedź sam. Po co panna Aleksandra ma jechać? — Sam nie pojadę! — odrzekł rezolutnie pan miecznik. Bogusław po raz drugi spojrzał nań badawczo, po czym siadł wygodniej i trzciną, którą trzymał w ręku, począł uderzać się po butach. — Koniecznie? — rzekł. — A dobrze! Ale w takim razie dam wam dwa regimenty jazdy, które was odwiozą i przywiozą. Nie potrzeba nam żadnych regimentów. Sami pojedziem i wrócim. To nasze strony, nic nam tam nie grozi. — Jako gospodarz czuły na dobro swych gości nie mogę pozwolić, ażeby panna Aleksandra jechała bez siły zbrojnej, wybieraj więc waść: albo sam, albo oboje z eskortą. Pan miecznik spostrzegł, że wpadł we własne sidła, i do takiego go to gniewu przywiodło, że zapomniawszy o wszelkich ostrożnościach, zakrzyknął: — To wasza książęca mość wybieraj: albo pojedziem oboje bez regimentów, albo pieniędzy nie dam! Panna Aleksandra spojrzała na niego błagalnie, lecz on już poczerwieniał i sapać począł. Był to jednak człowiek z natury ostrożny, nawet nieśmiały, lubiący zgodnie wszystkie sprawy załatwiać, ale za to gdy raz przebrano z nim miarę, gdy sobie zbytnio przeciw komu na wąs namotał lub gdy o billewiczowski honor chodziło, wówczas z desperacką jakąś odwagą rzucał się do oczu, choćby najpotężniejszemu nieprzyjacielowi. Więc i teraz porwał się ręką za lewy bok i trzasnąwszy szablą począł krzyczeć na całe gardło: — Cóż to tu, jasyr? Oprymować chcą wolnego obywatela? Kardynalne prawa deptać? Bogusław, oparty plecami o poręcz krzesła, patrzył na niego uważnie, bez widomych oznak gniewu, jeno wzrok jego stawał się z każdą chwilą zimniejszy, a szpicrutą coraz szybciej uderzał się po butach. Gdyby pan miecznik znał go lepiej, wiedziałby, że ściąga na swą głowę groźne niebezpieczeństwo. Stosunki z Bogusławem były po prostu straszne, dlatego że nigdy nie było wiadomo, kiedy nad dwornym kawalerem i przywykłym do panowania nad sobą dyplomatą weźmie górę dziki i niepohamowany magnat depcący z okrucieństwem despoty wschodniego wszelki opór. Świetne wychowanie, ogłada zdobyta na najpierwszych dworach europejskich, rozwaga, której nabrał w stosunkach ludzkich, i wykwintność były jakby cudne a potężne kwiaty, pod którymi taił się tygrys. Lecz miecznik nie wiedział o tym i w zaślepieniu gniewnym krzyczał dalej: — Wasza książęca mość nie udawaj dłużej, bo cię znają!... i bacz, że ni król szwedzki, ni elektor, którym obum przeciw ojczyźnie służysz, ni twoje księstwo przed trybunałem cię nie osłoni, a szable szlacheckie nauczą moresu... młodziku!... Na to Bogusław wstał, w jednej chwili skruszył trzcinę w żelaznych rękach i cisnąwszy drzazgi pod nogi miecznika, rzekł strasznym, przyciszonym głosem: — Ot, mi wasze prawa! Ot, wasze trybunały! Ot, wasze przywileje! — Gwałt okropny! — krzyknął miecznik. — Milcz, szlachetko! — krzyknął książę — bo cię w proch zetrę! I szedł ku niemu, by porwać zdumiałego szlachcica za pierś i rzucić nim o ścianę. Wtem Billewiczówna stanęła między nimi. — Co wasza książęca mość chcesz uczynić? — rzekła. Książę zatrzymał się. Ona zaś stała z rozdętymi nozdrzami, z płonącą twarzą i ogniem w oczach, jak gniewna Minerwa. Pierś jej wzdymała się pod stanikiem, na kształt fali morskiej, i tak była cudna w tym gniewie, że Bogusław zapatrzył się w nią, wszystkie żądze wypełzły mu na twarz, jakoby węże w pieczarach duszy zamieszkałe. Po chwili gniew jego przeszedł, przytomność wróciła, czas jakiś patrzył jeszcze w Oleńkę, na koniec twarz mu złagodniała, skłonił głowę na piersi i rzekł: — Przebacz, anielska panno!... Duszę mam pełną zgryzot a bólu, więc i sobą nie władnę. To rzekłszy wyszedł z komnaty. Wówczas Oleńka załamała ręce, a miecznik oprzytomniawszy chwycił się za czuprynę i zakrzyknął: — Jam to popsował wszystko, jam przyczyną twej zguby! Książę nie pokazał się przez cały dzień. Obiadował nawet u siebie, samowtór z panem Sakowiczem. Wzburzony do dna duszy, nie mógł myśleć tak jasno jak zwykle. Trawiła go jakaś gorączka. Była to zapowiedź ciężkiej febry, która miała go niebawem uchwycić z taką siłą, że w czasie jej napadów drętwiał zupełnie, tak iż musiano go rozcierać. Ale on przypisywał w tej chwili stan swój nadzwyczajnej sile miłości i rozumował, że albo musi ją zaspokoić, albo umrze. Tymczasem, opowiedziawszy Sakowiczowi całą rozmowę z miecznikiem, tak mówił: — Ręce i nogi mnie palą, mrowie chodzi po krzyżach, w gębie czuję gorycz i ogień. A! do wszystkich rogatych diabłów, co to jest?... Nigdy mi się to nie trafiało!... — Boś wasza książęca mość skrupułami nadziany jak pieczony kapłon kaszą... Książę kurzejec, książę kurzejec! Cha! cha! — Głupiś! — Dobrze! — Nie konceptów mi twoich trzeba! — Weź, mości książę, lutnię i pójdź pod okna dziewki, może ci pokaże... pięść... miecznik. Tfu! do licha, takiż to z Bogusława Radziwiłła rezolut? — Dureń-eś! — Dobrze! Widzę, że wasza książęca mość zaczynasz ze sobą rozmawiać i prawdę sobie w oczy gadać. Śmiało, śmiało! Proszę na godność nie uważać! — Bo widzisz, Sakowicz, że mój Kastor poufali się ze mną, to i tak często go w ziobro nogą kopnę, a ciebie cięższa mogłaby spotkać przygoda. Sakowicz zerwał się na równe nogi niby zaperzony, jak niedawno miecznik rosieński, a że miał nadzwyczajny dar udawania, więc począł krzyczeć głosem tak do miecznikowego podobnym, że nie widząc, kto mówi, można by się omylić. — Cóż to, jasyr? oprymować chcą wolnego obywatela, kardynalne prawa deptać? Daj spokój, daj spokój ! — mówił gorączkowo książę — bo tam ona tego starego bałwana własną osobą zastawiła, a tu nie masz, kto by cię bronił. — Kiedy go zastawiła, to trzeba było ją w zastaw brać! — Nie może inaczej być, tylko tu są jakoweś czary. Albo musiała mi coś zadać, albo konstelacje są takowe, że po prostu od zmysłów odchodzę... Żebyś ty ją widział, jak tego parszywego stryjca broniła... Aleś ty kiep! W głowie mi się mąci! Patrz! jako mi ręce gorzeją! Taką miłować, taką przygarnąć, z taką... — Potomstwo mieć! — dodał Sakowicz. — A tak! a tak! jakbyś wiedział, i musi to być, bo inaczej rozerwą mnie te płomienie, jak granat. Dla Boga, co się ze mną dzieje... Ożenię się czy co, u wszystkich ziemskich i piekielnych diabłów? Sakowicz spoważniał. — O tym wasza książęca mość nie powinieneś myśleć. — Właśnie że myślę, właśnie że jak zechcę, to tak uczynię, choćby regiment Sakowiczów powtarzał mi przez cały dzień: "O tym wasza książęca mość nie powinieneś myśleć!" — Ej, to widzę nie żarty! — Chorym jest, oczarowany, nie może inaczej być! — Czemu wasza książęca mość nie idzie w ostateczności za moją rada? — Chyba pójdę! Niech zaraza porwie wszystkie sny, wszystkich Billewiczów, całą Litwę wraz z trybunałami i Janem Kazimierzem w dodatku. Nie wskóram inaczej... Widzę, że nie wskóram! Dość tego! Co? Wielka rzecz! wielka sprawa! I ja, kiep, ważyłem się dotąd na dwie strony! Bałem się snów, Billewiczów, procesów, chasy szlacheckiej, fortuny Jana Kazimierza!... Powiedz mi, żem kiep! Słyszysz? rozkazujęć powiedzieć mi, żem kiep! — A ja nie usłucham, boś teraz właśnie Radziwiłł, a nie kalwiński wikary. Ale chory musisz być, wasza książęca mość, naprawdę, bom cię w takiej alteracji nigdy nie widział. — Prawda! aha! W najcięższych terminach jenom ręką machali pogwizdywał, a teraz czuję, jakoby mi kto ostrogi w boki wpierał. — Dziwna to jest, bo jeśli ta dziewka umyślnie waszej książęcej mości co zadała, to nie dlatego, żeby potem miała uciekać, a przecież z tego, coś mi wasza książęca mość mówił, pokazuje się, że oni oboje chcieli się po cichu wynieść. — Powiadał mi Ryff, że to wpływ Saturna, na którym wyziewy palące w tym właśnie miesiącu się podnoszą. — Mości książę, wolej Jowisza weź sobie za patrona, bo temu bez ślubów się szczęściło. Wszystko będzie dobrze, tylko o ślubie wasza książęca mość nie wspominaj, chyba o malowanym. Nagle pan starosta oszmiański uderzył się w czoło. — Czekaj no, wasza książęca mość... Słyszałem o podobnym wypadku w Prusiech... — Szepceli ci diabeł coś do ucha, powiadaj? Lecz pan Sakowicz długo nic nie odpowiadał, wreszcie twarz mu się rozjaśniła i rzekł: — Podziękuj, mości książę, swojej fortunie, że ci Sakowicza za przyjaciela dała. — Co nowego? co nowego? — Ej, nic! będę drużbą waszej książęcej mości -tu Sakowicz skłonił się zaszczyt to dla takiego chudopachołka niemały... — Nie błaznuj, mów prędko! — Jest w Tylży niejaki Plaska, czy tam jak, który swego czasu był księdzem w Nieworanach, ale rewokowawszy, luterstwo przyjął, ożenił się i pod protekcję elektora się schronił, a teraz wędzoną rybą ze Żmudzią handluje. Swego czasu starał się nawet biskup Parczewski, aby go na powrót na Żmudź dostać, gdzie by mu pewnie stosik pod nogi podłożono, ale elektor nie chciał współwiercy wydać. — Co mnie to obchodzi? Nie marudź! — Co waszą książęcą mość to obchodzi? Owóż powinno obchodzić, bo on was zszyje jako wierzch z podszewką, rozumiesz, wasza książęca mość? A że kiepski majster i do cechu nie należy, łatwo będzie po nim rozpruć, rozumiesz, mości książę? Tego szycia cechowi za ważne nie uznają, a przecie nie będzie ni gwałtów, ni hałasów. Majstrowi będzie można potem łeb ukręcić, wasza książęca mość zaś sam będziesz narzekał, że było podejście, rozumiesz? Zaś przedtem: crescite et multiplicamini... Pierwszy daję moje błogosławieństwo. — Rozumiem i nie rozumiem — rzekł książę. — Diabła tam! Pojmuję doskonale. Sakowicz! musiałeś już jak strzyga z zębami na świat się urodzić. Kat cię czeka, nie może inaczej być... O, panie starosto!... Ale póki żyję, włos ci z głowy nie spadnie, a kontentacja przystojna nie minie... Ja tedy... — Wasza książęca mość oświadczysz się solennie o rękę panny Billewiczówny jej samej i miecznikowi. Jeśli ci odmówią, jeśli się nie uda, to każ ze mnie skórę ściągnąć, rzemienie do sandałów z niej zrobić i iść na pokutną pielgrzymkę do... do Rzymu. Radziwiłłowi można się najeżyć, gdy zechce pokochać, ale gdy zechce się żenić, tedy żadnego szlachcica nie będzie potrzebował pod włos głaskać. Musisz tylko wasza książęca mość powiedzieć miecznikowi i pannie, że ze względu na elektora i króla szwedzkiego, którzy cię z księżniczką biponcką swatają, małżeństwo musi pozostać sekretne, dopóki pokój nie będzie zawarty. Zresztą intercyzy piszcie, jakie chcecie. Wszystko to oba kościoły muszą uznać za nieważne... A co? Bogusław milczał przez chwilę, tylko na obliczu pojawiły mu się pod farbą gorączkowe plamy czerwone. Po chwili rzekł: — Czasu nie ma, za trzy dni muszę, muszę na Sapiehę wyruszyć. — To właśnie! Gdyby czasu było więcej, niepodobna by było pozorów usprawiedliwić. Jakże? Tylko brakiem czasu wytłumaczysz wasza książęca mość, że pierwszy lepszy ksiądz przyjeżdża, jako w nagłych razach bywa, i na pytel ślub daje. Oni toż samo pomyślą: "Prędko, bo musi być prędko!" Rycerska to dziewka, więc wasza książęca mość i na wyprawę zabrać ją ze sobą możesz... Królu miły, jeślić Sapieha pobije, to i tak w połowie wiktorem będziesz. — Dobrze, dobrze! — rzekł książę. Lecz w tej chwili uchwycił go pierwszy paroksyzm, tak iż szczęki mu się zacięły i słowa więcej przemówić nie mógł. Zesztywniał cały, a potem poczęło nim rzucać i drgał jako ryba wyjęta z wody. Wszelako, nim przestraszony Sakowicz zdołał sprowadzić medyka, paroksyzm przeszedł. Kategoria:Potop